movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Central Intelligence
Tom and Jerry: Central Intelligence is an upcoming animated comedy direct-to-video film starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, New Line Cinema, Universal 1440 Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. The film is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and Intelligence Central Intelligence. Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A light blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he helps with Bob Stone / Robbie Weirdicht and Calvin Joyner along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's rival. In this movie, he helps with Bob Stone / Robbie Weirdicht and Calvin Joyner along together with Tuffy and Tom. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew/son and Tom's friend. In this movie, he helps with Bob Stone / Robbie Weirdicht and Calvin Joyner along together with Jerry and Tom. * Bob Stone / Robbie Weirdicht - A formerly bullied, overweight, friendless high school student-turned-big bodied CIA agent, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's best friend. * Calvin Joyner - Calvin Joyner: Robbie's good friend with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy since the high school and in the present, he is working as an accountant who now turned into CIA operative alongside Bob. * Agent Pamela Harris - A CIA agent who firstly suspected in Bob as rogue agent. * Phil - Bob's former partner who's believed to be dead after being killed in action, but actually faked his death and became a terrorist under the codename "the Black Badger", as he is interested with selling US satellite codes to the highest bidder. * Maggie Joyner - Calvin's high school's sweetheart girl who now turned to his wife. * Agent Nick Cooper - * Waitress - * The Buyer - The codes' buyer who intend to buy the codes from Phil. * Trevor (uncredited) - A former high school student who bullied Robbie, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in the past. * Darla (uncredited) - Robbie's high school crush at reunion. * Airfield Security Guard - Voice Cast * Richard Kind Tom Cat * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Bob Stone / Robbie Weirdicht * Kevin Hart as Calvin Joyner Widescreen Quotes * Trevor: (bullied and talk at Robbie, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy) Fat Robbie and you fat Tom, Jerry and Tuffy made good. King Robbie Weird Dick, our naked mascot. Still a scared little bitch {Groans} * {Robbie Weirdicht punch Trevor} * {All Exclam} * Robbie Weirdicht: I don't like bullies * Tom/Jerry/Tuffy: Yeah * Tuffy: And watch your language Trevor. * {All Cheering} Trivia * The film is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and Intelligence Central Intelligence. * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild bad language, infrequent mild sex references, mild violence. * Suggested Running Times: 108 Minutes (NTSC), 104 Minutes (PAL). Credits Company Credits Production Companies - Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, New Line Cinema, Universal 1440 Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. Gallery: Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Dwayne Johnson Category:Kevin Hart Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Central Intelligence Category:Films produced by Dwayne Johnson Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Crossovers Category:DVD